bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shūhei Hisagi
Kazeshini Picture Excuse me, but I somehow dislike the colored version of Kazeshini that was added at the end of the page, not that it's bad colorized, far away, even, but I simply liked that Manga Touch' that uncolored manga images gave to the wiki...Does it annoy anyone if we stay with the original's one ? Sorry, but i have to disagree i feel that the colored pics make it it look more like the anime, lets put it this way. would you rather havee all the images on this wiki to be colored anime style or manga black and white style? Dekoshu talk 17:56, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Personally, I prefer colored images, for vividity, and for anime, phenomenal animation. Don't take it so bad, Shuhei, I only want some pics to stay uncolored, manga touch, not manga-full ;) . Well, hu... :Resolved Kido Practitioner? Hi guys its me shuhei, ive noticed that on some pages of liuetenants it says kido practitioner as an ability, but wouldn't it be kido master, because during the sneak entry arc Iba says to Ikkaku that if he had mastered kido and the other two Soul Reaper abilities instead of just swordsmanship, that he could get the promotion to liuetenant :Not necessarily. We don't know how skilled Shuhei is with Kido as of yet (though, I would say he's an expert, but still below Izuru and Momo), since his skills with kido isn't highly explored in the manga (or mentioned by characters). Also, to truly master Kido, a shinigami has to know at least all non-forbidden skills (including the Hado #90 that Aizen used). So far, I'd say the only ones who qualify as "Kido Masters" are Tessai, Aizen, Yamamoto, and possibly Hachigen, since they would know all non-forbidden kido spells (and in Tessai and possibly Hachi's case, also forbidden spells). Arrancar109 16:45, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Hisagi has shown to be very knowledgeable with kido as high level and without the incantation. The basic points to be a expert.Salubri 03:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Necklace :does anyone know anything about the necklace thingy used in conjunction with bakudo #62, is it part of the spell or just a spiritually charged object or another kido altogether Fawcettp 01:48, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::The neck band seems to just be a spiritually charged item intended to be used like flash bangs, not kido. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 20:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Hisagi doesn't have Bankai? Well for all we know, most lieutenants don't have Bankai with exception to Renji. Most are stated that they're trying to learn Bankai whereas for Hisagi, it hasn't been explained at all. Shouldn't the Bankai description be "Not yet Revealed/Achieved"? If not then in which chapter has it been made clear that Hisagi doesn't have Bankai? --Jezzarules 13:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Profiles are not coming soon spoilers they are for information that is factually known. The reality is that why potentially capable of achieving bankai. He does not possess it anymore then anyone below captain level (sans renji and ikkaku who we know have it). Until that fact changes all the amount of wanting to learn doesn't change the fact that one hasn't learned it. If its known by reason that you have bankai (which is the case with te captains excluding kenpachi) but haven't revealed it. It is listed as Unrevealed until it is. If you dont have bankai which most of those under captain don't then its Unachieved. We dont go by what if's there are completely unreasonable and without factual evidence to the point. there is no question that no one assumed renji may possibly had bankai either he did or didnt and no one said he did until it was seen. same with ikkaku. So the real question to ask on this site is, where in what chapter does it say he has a bankai? cause otherwise its not relevant to even put forth the notion. The simple answer is it doesn't say it anywhere nor is it inferred. Salubri 02:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Broken/unbroken Kazeshini chain Hisagi's shikai was snapped by Allon when it was around his neck immediately before Allon crushed Hisagi in his hands (http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/337/12/). In ch.367, we see that Kazeshini is undamaged. Pages 18 & 19 show that the two parts are connected by an unbroken chain ( http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/367/18/ and http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/367/19/ ). I think this be made note of either under the section on Kazeshini, or under trivia. Opinions? --Yyp 16:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Well, it is already inheritantly known that a zanpakutou is perfectly capable of regenerating itself. Like Zangetsu during Ichigo's fight with Kenpachi. Hisagi had plenty of time to recover from his injuries after the whole Allon fight had gone on - seeing as a zanpakutou is an extension of one's soul, it might have recovered as well. Besides, the damage seemed pretty minor to me. Mohrpheus 16:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The Zanpaktou is able to regenerate overtime. The main person to show that this is possible is Renji Abarai because his Zabimaru has broken a number of times in the anime. such as fighting Aizen.Heruga59 18:03, 26 July 2009 (UTC) He Hasn't Fought the Most Hisagi - Findor, Allon, Tousen = 3 Matsumoto/Hinamori - Apache, Sun Sun, Mila Rose = 3 Yamamoto - Apache, Sun Sun, Mila Rose, Allon = 4 Ancient Chaos 23:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Were talking actual fight time not how many people. Hisagi has in engaged more people in an actual fight. Yama fought the creature and killed it, and burned the faccion. Matsumotoa ahd hinamori fought against the three faccion and were taken out without incident by the creature they never fought it. Hisagi fought findor and killed him, he actually fought allon and lost and now he is about to take on tosen. Fought the most as in actually fought not the amount of people.Salubri 23:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) That should probably be specified then, it's rather misleading the way it's currently worded. Ancient Chaos 23:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Granted but you can reword it so it makes sense then instead of just deleting it.Salubri 23:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Chain Length is it worth noting in either the shikai or trivia section that the length of the chain is either adjustable or variable, given the length of it in the current picture and while he's fighting Allon (almost a block plus wrapping around him three times)? Ancient Chaos 22:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Acting Captain In Bleach the Diamond Dust Rebellion a Soul Reaper reports that Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Acting Captain Shuhei Hisagi encountered Captain Hitsugaya. Why is Shuhei called the Acting Captain while Izuru is still just a Lieutenant?--Kylecharmed 22:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Let's not forget that the movies aren't exactly canon. So that's the first thing you should remember. Second, it may be because of a subber's choice of translation. The fact is that Acting Captain is just a title and Lieutenant is a rank. Acting Captain means that in the absence of an actual Captain, Tosen in the 9th and Ichimaru in the 3rd, the highest ranking officer, the Lieutenant, will take over duties for the division until a captain is appointed. For instance, in the current filler, Renji takes over the 6th division as Acting Captain because of the disappearance of Byakuya. Hope that clears up that.--Shinitenshi 00:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, Actually I was watching the Dubbed version, I dont watch Subtitled. I does clear it up somewhat, though, but why is Izuru still the lieutenant? Thank you, anyway.--Kylecharmed 00:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Izuru hasn't been promoted to Captain. Neither has Hisagi. Both of them are Lieutenants. Acting Captain isn't a rank. It doesn't go Captain then Acting Captain then Lieutenant. It is just a title in lieu of an actual captain. It means that they lead their division because there is no captain. Simple as that. As for the dubbed version, there are so many things that are wrong with it or mistranslated that it would be too long to discuss in just a few sentences.--Shinitenshi 01:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I recall the sub version of DiamondDust Rebellion having that too. Either way, there's no real explanation as to why Hisagi's referred to as "Acting Captain", and like Shinitenshi said, it's not really a rank. But it seems that he's said all that needs to be said here. Arrancar109 01:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Portrait Needs to be changed as it is very old. I am current going through the episodes looking for something fresher. But the current one has to go. It's not even a good angle! Tinni 08:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) What do people think of this picture? Tinni 08:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I went ahead and changed the picture just because I couldn't keep looking at that weird side profile of Hisagi's face any more. If you have a better one feel free to replace it. Tinni 13:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I approve of the picture. It's quite nice. Thanks Tinni! Twocents 13:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Id say thats pretty decent, also on a side note see about a more updated version of mayuri if you could.Salubri 15:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Technicality In the trivia section of this page, it is mentioned that Yamamoto does not consider or say that Shuhei's shikai is a double bladed shikai. I would prefer this be taken down, as it would make sense that double bladed shikai are shikai that are formed from two blades in sealed form. This would mean that Kyoraku, for example, is included in this category, but not Shuhei. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 13:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) He mentioned Ukitake and Ukitake's zanpakuto in sealed for is just one blade. Tinni 13:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Junk trivia clean-up Removed trivia * Hisagi and 8th Division Lieutenant Nanao Ise are the only current lieutenants who appear in the Turn Back the Pendulum Mini-Series. I don't know what the above trivia adds to the article. Tinni 13:32, October 24, 2009 (UTC) someone keeps deleting my trivia adage. in omake chapters shuhei fantasizes about a snowball fight where he saves Rangiku and she "thanks" him. showing that he has a crush on her and/or he like to fantasizes about fellow Gotei 13 members. explain to me why it keeps getting deleted. and if someone wants to add it cause its not letting me. Consume and envelop: kurogami 08:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto translation...? The translation for "Kazeshini" is stated as "Wind Death". Are we sure it's not "Wind of Death" or "Death Wind"? I think it would make more sense. BlazingStar 02:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm no expert, but I ran the kanji through three translators (babelfish, google, and bing). Two of them translated it as "wind death" and one translated it as "death wind." I think either makes sense, and without being bilingual myself, I suppose I'd default to whatever the majority of the translators agree on. Twocents 02:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) 'Wind Death' does not make sense. Either 'Wind of Death' or preferably 'Death Wind', as I'm not sure if the 'of' would change the name. TomServo101 10:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) "Wind Death" is a literal translation of "Kazeshini". "Kaze" means wind and "Shini", as in Shinigami, means death. It doesn't have to make sense as it is the name of the zanpakuto. As a point of interest, Maximum7 translated Kazeshini as "wind reaper", which, if we are talking about making sense, does indeed make the most sense. So I am happy to go with their translation. Tinni 11:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC)